1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaving looms in which each pick is constituted by a length of yarn which is taken, by a thrown weft-carrying member or "false dummy shuttle", from one or the other of two fixed weft reserves provided laterally on the frame of the loom.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that, in looms the aforementioned type, in order to ensure good functioning of the assembly and correct production of the selvedges of the fabric, the yarn corresponding to the penultimate pick must be cut immediately before the false shuttle enters in the shed, since it is this yarn which is taken up on the same side by the false shuttle in order to obtain a new pick. To that end, in conventional constructions, a fixed knife adapted to cut the yarn by simple contact is merely provided at one and the other of the ends of the gripping mechanism of the false shuttle.
Although such a cutting system functions satisfactorily when the yarns are of small or average diameter, this is no longer the case when the weft of the fabric to be produced is formed by yarns of large diameter or yarns made of a particularly severing resistant material (metal or glass).